


Твоя роль в волчей стае

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Family, Gen, Jonathan is converted, Minor Dracula (Hotel Transylvania), Post-Canon, werewolf hierarchy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: У каждого своя роль в стае. Альфы — лидеры, вожаки. Они защищают семью, решают территориально-социальные вопросы. Беты помогают им и обучают молодняк. Омеги… омеги охотятся, помогают волчицам, возятся с щенятами и делают другую полезную для стаи работу. И никто не ропчет. Все знают, твоя стая — твоя крепость. В какую бы передрягу ты ни попал — стая придёт на помощь. Ведь мы — одна семья.





	Твоя роль в волчей стае

Фрэнк и Вольфыч сидели на развалинах старой крепости, поросшей хмелем и мхом. У молодняка — Мейвис, волчат оборотня и новообращённого Джонатана — была тренировка по маскировке. И два друга были судьями. Пока что они никого не видели — то ли молодые так хорошо обучились, то ли они пока ещё не пробрались мимо Дракулы, сторожившего подступ к развалинам. В любом случае, в кои-то веки выдалась свободная минута.

Франкенштейн посмотрел вверх. Кроны величественных гигантских деревьев закрывали весь обзор, но монстр чувствовал, что восход не за горами. Как он это делал? А неизвестно. Просто монстры сами по себе были ближе к природе, чем люди, и тонко чувствовали её состояния. В случае с Фрэнком, он чувствовал, как тепло от солнца медленно пробиралось к Румынии. Скоро рассветёт.

А ведь совсем недавно была ночь!..

Впрочем, молодняк тоже всего неделю назад был совершенно другим…

— Как время быстро летит! — глухо вздохнул Фрэнк, вернув шею и голову в исходное положение.

Вольфыч, думая о чём-то, рассеяно кивнул.

— Да, время быстротечно, — согласился он, вычерчивая на пыльной колонне странный узор мягкой подушечкой пальца.

Франкенштейн посмотрел на задумчивого друга:

— Твои сегодня?..

— Да. Полнолуние как раз. Впрочем, волноваться сейчас особо и нечего. Охотники на монстров давно перевелись, всё будет хорошо.

— Ага, — Фрэнк похлопал друга по плечу. — Да ты и не переживай! Твои парни сильные, из них выйдут знатные омеги.

— Беты, — вдруг необычайно сурово поправил синего оборотень. Он, наконец, поднял взгляд на монстра, и в глазах его Фрэнк увидел какой-то красный всполох. — Мои волчата — беты.

— Ладно-ладно, как скажешь! — Франкенштейн примирительно приподнял ладони. — Беты так беты. И что ты так сразу накинулся…

Вольфыч чуть склонил голову и виновато шевельнул ухом. В светлеющих сумерках было видно, что он несколько смущён.

— Прости, Фрэнк. Просто у нас, в стае, это очень большой промах — назвать волка по роли, которую он не занимает. Пару раз даже драки были.

— Неужели это до такой степени важно? — изумился синий монстр. Он, не обременённый никакими строгими регламентами, не понимал устоя оборотней. Все эти чины, роли… Не, всё слишком сложно.

Оборотень хмуро посмотрел на него и вздохнул. Он, добропорядочный правильный волк, не понимал, как можно жить без чётко очерченных ролей. Вот просто не понимал и всё.

— Понимаешь, — начал он, оглянувшись влево: ему показалось, что рядом кто-то бродил. Показалось. — Понимаешь, у нас, волков, это почти что традиция. Как у, например, людей. Каждый год они справляют Рождество, день рождения, Пасху… Так и у нас. Альфы, беты, омеги, щенки — каждый знает своё место. Мы сильны, пока соблюдаем установленный порядок.

— И не бывает исключений?

— Бывают, ещё как бывают. Омега может стать бетой, бета — альфой или омегой. Альфа — омегой или бетой. Щенкам больше повезло — они могут стать кем угодно.

— Хм, — задумался Фрэнк.

А Вольфыч тем временем продолжал:

— У каждого своя роль в стае. Альфы — лидеры, вожаки. Они защищают семью, решают территориально-социальные вопросы. Беты помогают им и обучают молодняк. Омеги… омеги охотятся, помогают волчицам, возятся с щенятами и делают другую полезную для стаи работу. И никто не ропчет. Все знают, твоя стая — твоя крепость. В какую бы передрягу ты ни попал — стая придёт на помощь. Ведь мы — одна семья.

Франкенштейн облизал губы. Он никогда раньше не спрашивал об этом друга и даже не задумывался, как сложно устроена волчья община. Всё по правилам, всё по полочкам… И такая жизнь была безопасной, сытой и счастливой.

— Интересно, — хрипло выдохнул он, подметив вскользь, что солнце уже озолотило верхушки крон. Начиналось утро. — А кто есть ты в стае, Вольф?

Оборотень не ответил, загадочно улыбаясь. Трава зашуршала, и из неё вылезли маскировщики. Фрэнк подметил, что замаскировались они прекрасно — сторонний наблюдатель никогда бы не догадался, что эти пучки травы на самом деле были двумя вампирами и дюжиной оборотней.

— Отлично поработали, ребята! — благосклонно кивнул Дракула, всё это время безотрывно следящий за детёнышами, и особенно — за одним конкретным: Мэйвис, хоть и была самой старшей в группе, в неприятности попадала чаще.

Фрэнк отстранёно подумал, что вот у вампиров всё легко — есть граф и его домочадцы. Есть друзья. Есть слуги. И всё. Никаких ролей. Не то что у оборотней.

Тем не менее, может, у них как раз-таки и правильно?

«Интересно, а кто же всё-таки Вольфыч в своей стае? Надо будет потом спросить его...» — подумал синий монстр, следуя за Дракулой в замок по секретному проходу. Измученный молодняк плёлся следом.

Вольфыч шёл последним. Взгляд его то и дело обращался к посветлевшему небу.

Оборотень готовился. Ему нужно было хорошо выспаться и морально подготовиться.

Ведь сегодня ночью он уже в который раз будет присутствовать на посвящении щенят в молодых волков. И пропустить нельзя. Альфа-вожак всегда должен быть на праздниках своей стаи.


End file.
